Just Breathe
by dandelion657
Summary: Slightly AU. This is my first Grey's Anatomy fic. What if Meredith had another half sister? What if Cristina had a cousin she never knew about? What if Alex had a sister he had been searching for for fifteen years? What would happen when three girls who have been tortured in the same way and have a fear of men get admitted into the hospital? Couples are the same as in the show.
1. You Found Me

**Just Breathe**

**Chapter 1: You Found Me**

_A/N: Slightly AU. Let me start off by saying that this is my **first Grey's Anatomy **fan fic. I have watched every episode of every season thanks to Netflix and Amazon and eventually I had a strange dream that involved Grey's Anatomy cast and setting, and that's what this story is based on. Because of some of the things in my dream, this story is rated M just in case. Also, if I mess something up regarding Grey's Anatomy cast (since this is slightly AU and I don't know the ages they portray in the show, I'm going to say that Meredith, Christina, Alex, April, and Jackson are all 28 and Lexi is 27 and other characters ages will vary). As far as character names go, I realize that for Grey's Anatomy the names of Christina and Lexi are supposed to be spelt "Cristina" and "Lexie," but I spell them Christina and Lexi. It's just easier for me and I'm comfortable spelling them that way, but I may end up writing them how they're supposed to. _

_So, enough of that. Story summary: What if Meredith had a sister she never knew about and they had the same mother? What if Cristina had a cousin she barely knew? What if Alex had a sister he refused to talk about because it brought up too much pain? When three girls – with similar injuries and a fear of all men – are admitted into Seattle Grace as patients and none of them remember their real past lives, what'll happen? Can the team of doctors discover the truth and help them? _

_This story is set between the final episode of Season 7 and the first episode of Season 8, and it's still 2011 (since that's when season 7 ended) in the summer, so somewhere around mid July. _

_This story is also AU because for this story, I decided that Meredith didn't jeopardize the trial, no one's mad at her, and Zola is officially adopted by Meredith and Derek._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show such as my OC's._

* * *

Alex Karev sat on the couch in the residents lounge. He hated today. It wasn't because it was a work day or because it was just one of those days that didn't go well. In fact, it had nothing to do with that at all. Alex had hated this day for the past fifteen years. No one would ever understand, not even his younger brother and sister and mother who were still around.

Well, maybe hate wasn't the right word.

He just didn't like this particular day. Staring at the picture in his hands didn't help, either. In the picture was him when he was thirteen, his brother Aaron was ten, and his sister Amber was four. Behind them were his parents, looking happy for once. In his mother's arms was a small child, nearly two years old. It was one of the happier, better times.

Alex only looked at this photo on this particular day, however. If he looked at it any other day, he would've broken down and cried. He couldn't ruin his reputation. Today was also a day this photo deserved to be looked at. The longer he stared, the more he remembered.

The more he recalled his baby sister's second birthday.

The same day a strange man had just walked in and ran off with her.

A man with a face Alex would never forget.

He had tried to stop the man, since his mother was too afraid to do was over at a friend's house at the time. Amber was taking a nap. His father was god knows where. His siblings may have barely remembered their youngest sister, but he did.

Alex heard the door open and he quickly stuffed the picture in his pocket, hiding it from whoever was walking in. He stood and headed for the door, leaving the room as Meredith and Cristina walked in.

"Hey Alex," the blonde greeted.

Alex ignored her as he walked out and down the hallway.

Meredith turned to her best friend. "What's with him?"

"Something's always bugging him," Cristina pointed out.

* * *

Everyone had been called to wait for three incoming paramedics, each with a new patient. The call had been brief and gave no specifics, so they really had no idea what to expect as the three trucks pulled up. The residents and attending split up into three teams, each going to a different truck. Bailey, Cristina, Jackson, Arizona, and Derek awaited the first one.

"What do we got?" Bailey demanded as the doors opened and a stretcher with a female covered in a blanket was rolled out.

"Teen female," a female paramedic stated. "Name, age, anything like that unknown. No known reason for injuries."

The girl on the stretcher had hazel eyes, long brown hair going just past the shoulders, and plenty of injuries. She had her eyes open and when she saw Derek and Jackson, she freaked out. "Get them away!"

"Sorry," the paramedic looked at them apologetically. "She doesn't let guys touch her. The other two are the same way." Derek and Jackson shared a look as the girls moved to take the girl inside.

Over with the second truck, Alex, Meredith, Callie, and Mark watched as the paramedic rolled out another girl with similar conditions and injuries as the first one. She was already screaming at the guys to step away and the paramedic quickly explained. This girl had light brown hair cut at chin length and straightened and bluish-hazel eyes.

At the third truck, Lexie, Owen, April, Teddy, and Richard greeted them. This time, a girl with long dirty blonde hair, bluish-green eyes, and similar injuries to other two. Every time Own and Richard tried to get near her to check on her, she scooted away. Once again, the paramedic had to explain.

* * *

Once the girls were all set up in the same room at their request, begging, and pleading, the attending and residents stood in the lobby, discussing this. This was an odd case; that was for sure. Not once had they had three patients with very similar injuries and a fear of men as it appeared. They were resting comfortably for now, and all three were in need of the same surgeries. There were some test results that had yet to come back, and since none of the girls were talking, they had to run every test in the book.

There was a lot of speculation as to what happened to the three girls and caused the fear of men in them. Each girl had been bandaged up according to their injuries. Everyone was chatting, trying to get a word in on opinions and theories. Alex sat back and watched, not caring enough about what the others had to say. He had a feeling he knew what happened, but didn't want to voice it.

"Everybody quiet!" Richard stood on the steps, looking over everyone who now turned to him. The room fell silent. "Standing here and arguing is not going to help us figure out what happened to those girls. Now, we need to figure out their treatment plan is."

"They all have subdural hematomas," Derek stated. "I can treat it."

"Problem is that they're terrified of guys," Meredith pointed out. "How are you going to get near them if they scream at you to get out of the room each time?" Everyone seemed to agree on this.

Richard got an idea. "They'll be under anesthesia. They don't have to know."

This wasn't a preferred outcome.

* * *

Alex sat on the resident's lounge couch. He had his laptop open and was scrolling down a page. After the three girls were admitted, he decided to do some research. He had remembered reading something about the injuries they sustained and wanted to see if he could find it again. Of course, it had been a long time since he read it. It was possible it wasn't even there anymore or he just imagined it.

Meredith, Cristina, and April walked in, all chatting away. Jackson followed them in, shutting the door behind them. The girls sat at the table as Jackson sat next to Alex. "I swear this is a strange case," he started a conversation.

"I have to agree with you," Cristina nodded. "I mean, what are the odds three girls are afraid of guys and have similar injuries and need the same surgeries? Where were they even found?"

"Most likely in the same place," April shrugged. "It would make the most sense. As for their injuries, it's unusual how they're all similar."

"Maybe they're in some sort of cult or freaky club," Jackson theorized.

"What do you think Alex?" Meredith wondered.

Alex wasn't really paying attention to them. He was too focused on the webpage he was reading. Out of nowhere, he looked up at the girls. "Did they all have tattoos of their names on their shoulders?"

Meredith, Cristina, and April shared a look, confused not only by the question but by why they would look for that. "We didn't even look. Why?" April wondered.

"Are they part of a cult?" Cristina followed.

"Well can you go check?" Alex practically demanded.

Jackson looked to him. "Dude relax. It's not something we normally look for. What's gotten into you?"

"It's nothing," Alex grumbled. He shut his laptop and got up, walking out of the room and slamming the door.

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm leaving it at that. Chapters may be short, I will say that. Next up is more about the three girls. How was it? Like I said, this is my first Grey's Anatomy fic, so some things may be off.


	2. Blown Away

**Just Breathe**

**Chapter 2: Blown Away**

_A/N: Chapter two. Now you get to learn what the girls went through and who they are. This picks up where the last chapter left off, except at night. This chapter is the one mainly based on my dream and the reason for this story rated M. And I am not good at writing M rated material, but it's just to be safe. Anyway, what's up with the three girls? _

_Because of Fanfiction rating policy, this chapter had to be shorter than I originally planned it._

_Song is "Blown Away" by Carrie Underwood._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show. I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters. I also do not own the song._

* * *

**Dry lightning cracks  
across the skies  
those storm clouds  
gather in her eyes  
daddy was a  
mean old mister  
mama was an angel  
in the ground  
the weather man  
called for a twister**

**She prayed blow it down  
there's not enough rain  
in Oklahoma  
to wash the sins out  
of that house  
there's not enough wind  
in Oklahoma  
to rip the nails  
out of the past**

Night had fallen and all the female residents and attending were on call because of the three patients with the fear of men. Alex was the only male resident who had decided to stay, not wanting to go home. Bailey was in the room, checking on the three. All three looked as if they were asleep. When Bailey moved on to check on the girl in the center of the three beds, she heard noises.

"Dr. Bailey?" a faint voice called. She looked around to find the patient in the center bed looking at her groggily. They had all learned her name earlier, but they were afraid to speak. Bailey gave her a small smile, glad to see at least one was responsive.

"Yes?" she asked as she began looking over the charts.

"What's going to happen to us?" the girl asked.

Bailey bit her lip. "I'm not sure. We don't know much about your situation mainly because none of you has said anything. And shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I can't sleep," the girl shook her head. "Every time I close my eyes all I see is his face. A nightmare. As far as what we know…we don't know anything."

"What do you mean?" Bailey looked up at her. "Surely you know something."

"We only know our fake names," the girl stated. She rolled up the sleeve covering her right shoulder, revealing a tattoo with the name "Amelia" on it. "He tattooed us with fake names, which was what we went by when we were at his house. We don't know anything of our past lives. We don't know our real names, our real parents, where we're from…we have no identity."

**Shatter every window  
till it's all blown away  
every brick, every board  
every slamming door flown away  
till there's nothing  
left standing  
nothing left of  
yesterday  
every tear-soaked  
whiskey memory  
blown away  
blown away**

Bailey was shocked to hear this. It made her more curious to know what happened. "You keep mentioning a guy. Think you can tell me what happened?"

"Y-yes," Amelia nodded. She motioned for Bailey to move forward and placed a small object in the doctor's hands.

"What's this?" Bailey opened her hand and found a small grey object. She flipped it over in her hands and noticed a name and address on the back.

"A recorder," Amelia stated. "In case this has to be taken to court, then what I have to say will be recording because I don't know if I would be able to bring myself to repeat what I'm about to tell you. And it's already recording."

"Well, can you tell me what happened then?" Bailey wondered.

Amelia started the story. "None of us know anything about ourselves aside from the obvious. And as I said, we only know our fake names that he tattooed on our shoulders. We don't have any other identity other than that."

Bailey listened intently as the brunette continued. "We all grew up together since we were two. That's the only other thing we know, but that's what he told us. Up until we were fourteen, he was like a father to us. He treated us how a father would treat his daughters: with respect. He also had three sons…Nick, Patrick, and Daniel. Me, Sarah, and Haley all lived in the same bedroom and we spent every day together. We never went to school. We were home-schooled.

"Then everything changed when we turned fourteen. He started treating us differently and looking at us in a weird way. We didn't understand it until a week later, when he decided to set up a daily routine. From that day on, we were forced to wear whatever outfit he had picked out for us, which was always something slutty; he also forbid us to wear bras and underwear. Then we would go to breakfast, where aside from the stares and smirks from the guys, was normal. After breakfast…"

Bailey noticed her hesitation. She took the girl's hand gave her a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay. Take your time." Amelia continued explaining what happened from breakfast to dinner, shocking Bailey.

"After dinner was the worst part of the day," she concluded.

"No doubt," a new voice joined in. They both looked over to the right of Amelia and found the dirty blonde haired girl, Hayley, awake. "He had this room set up with six shower stalls, three on one side, three on the other. The three on the far side of the room were the biggest three; enough room for more than like…five people to fit in there at a time. The other three were normal ones."

"All of us took showers at the same time each day, including his sons," a third voice joined. They turned to the left to see the other brunette, Sarah, wake up. Bailey was shocked at the story so far and figured she had better hear the rest before she jumped to conclusions. "Until we got completely settled into the routine, he left us alone in the showers. We entered our own stalls together, and left our own stalls together."

Bailey decided to ask something. "What happened when he thought you felt comfortable enough in the routine?"

Amelia continued the story once more. "He had this scale on which he measured our behavior. The better we behaved, the less we were punished. The worse we behaved, the worse the punishment. By the time we took showers, he had already decided who would be punished the worst. The first time he did this, we all got equal punishment treatment. The first time he did this, he raped us."

"While you were showering?" Bailey questioned, feeling sick at the story.

"Yes," the three chorused. "Every night after that, too."

"Except every night was worse for one of us and worse as we got older," Amelia went on. "Every time after the first time, he would pick one of our showers and enter the first half of the stall, which was a changing booth like thing. Both that area and the shower area had wooden benches attached to the walls of the stall."

Hayley and Sarah continued explaining what the shower stalls looked like, explaining some of the features part of it and a bit of what went on in it.

Amelia nodded when they finished. "Anyway, he tortured me the most, mainly because I took a lot of their punishments for them."

"We told you that you didn't have to," Sarah reminded her.

"We could've handled it," Haley added.

"I know," Amelia sighed. "But we're sisters. And my job as older sister means I protect my younger siblings, even if it means taking some of your punishments."

She looked back to Bailey and continued. "After the first time, it got worse." Amelia continued explaining what went on after that, going into detail on everything she could remember. Bailey began to feel sick to her stomach, wishing she could bolt out of the room and throw up.

"Was any method of birth control used?" Bailey questioned when she ended. "Pills, condoms, anything?"

The three girls looked at each other. "No. Never."

"And you guys don't know anything of your past lives because that's the only life I've ever known?" Bailey wondered.

"Yup," all three nodded.

Bailey sighed and shut off the recorder, sliding it into her pocket. She shut the charts and looked at the three girls. "I'll do my best to make sure you get the best care here and that we find out the information you can't, such as your real names, ages, and things like that. Now, all three of you need surgeries, simple ones."

"How can we afford that?" Sarah wondered. "We don't have insurance or any form of payment to pay."

"I will figure something out," Bailey stated. "For now, though, I want you three to focus on getting better and trying to get some sleep." She left the room, leaving the three alone.

* * *

**She heard those  
sirens screaming out  
her daddy laid there  
passed out on the couch  
she locked herself  
in the cellar  
listened to the screaming  
of the wind  
some people called it  
taking shelter  
she called it  
sweet revenge**

**There's not enough rain  
in Oklahoma  
to wash the sins out  
of that house  
there's not enough wind  
in Oklahoma  
to rip the nails  
out of the past**

**Shatter every window  
till it's all blown away  
every brick, every board  
every slamming door flown away  
till there's nothing  
left standing  
nothing left of  
yesterday  
every tear-soaked  
whiskey memory  
blown away  
blown away**

**There's not enough rain  
in Oklahoma  
to wash the sins out  
of that house  
there's not enough wind  
in Oklahoma  
to rip the nails  
out of the past**

Alex sat in the on-call room on a bed, looking at the same picture he had been earlier. It was only eleven thirty at night, almost the end of the day. He wanted to know where his sister was, if his sister was one of the three girls recently admitted into the hospital. If they had tattoos of names on their shoulders as he theorized, then it was possible that one of them was his sister.

He had read a story online about the guy who kidnapped his baby sister. It was about one of the guy's victims who had died shortly after finishing telling what happened to her. Well, the only thing the girl could get out before she died was that a fake name was tattooed on her right shoulder. The man had tattooed her.

Alex looked at the clock, noting it was getting closer to midnight. There was one thing he had to do before the next day began. Looking at the picture in his hands, he sighed. "Happy seventeenth, Ally."

* * *

A/N: So is one of the three girls Alex's long lost sister? Not exactly sure how the next chapter is going to go, but I hope it works out. Oh, and the names "Amelia," "Sarah," and "Haley," are the girls' fake names. Their real names will be revealed later on in the story.


	3. Mercy

**Just Breathe**

**Chapter 3: Mercy**

_A/N: So here's chapter three. Last time you met the girls and heard their story, as well as finding out their fake names and Alex's sister's name. Now the story is revealed to the other attendings and residents, which will help them. The real identity of the three girls will also be revealed. So, what'll happen? I won't call them by their real names until next chapter though. _

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

"How are you girls feeling?" Bailey asked as she walked into the girls' room early in the morning. It was about three in the morning and the doctor decided to see how they were holding up after sharing their story. She felt bad for what they had gone through, and being a mother herself, she couldn't imagine parents not looking for their kids as they let this happen.

"Been worse," they replied. Bailey walked in and looked over their charts.

"Did you find anything new?" Sarah asked, hoping there was something.

Bailey faced the three. "I'm going to need to draw some blood so we can run a DNA test and figure out who you really are. Once that's done, we can figure out the rest. Now, I got to go fill in my colleagues about this so we can decide the best course of treatment for each of you."

"Thanks Dr. Bailey," the three smiled. Bailey left the room with a small smile and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

"Why are we in the bathroom?"April wondered as the attendings and residents were in the bathroom by the stalls, Bailey facing them. She had called them here this early so they could get a move on on the three girls' treatment and identity search. As to why they were in the bathroom, she figured that they were going to need somewhere to throw up after hearing the story as she did. "What's going on?"

"Baxter Cutler," Bailey spoke the name in a very serious tone. "Anyone know who that is?" Alex tensed up. He knew exactly who that was.

"Who?" Jackson frowned, voicing the thought on many people's minds.

"Baxter Cutler is the man who hurt those three girls," Bailey held up the recorder, letting the backside of it flash. "Last night, they told me the story of what happened to them. They have no idea of their past life. The only life they've ever known is the one they had living with that man. Now, they had me record what they said, and you are all going to listen to it not because I'm making you, but because it'll help when we think of their treatment plan."

Mark looked at her. "Then why are we all in the bathroom?"

"Because after hearing it," Bailey glared at him. "You may have the urge to vomit like I did." She left the room, playing the recording as the doctors in the room got a bad feeling as it began. They listened as Amelia revealed their names and began the story, telling of their early life. When it got to the part of them turning fourteen and what happened after that, many of them felt like – as Bailey had said – throwing up. Alex was the first to turn into a stall, soon followed by Lexie, Arizona, Teddy, and a few others. They couldn't stand to hear any more as they pictured what they already heard in their heads.

Everyone else just listened wide eyed, wondering who would be cruel enough to do this to innocent girls.

* * *

The morning grew late and lunch time was here before anybody knew it. The residents and attendings had recovered from hearing the story and went off to treat their other patients. Most couldn't believe what had happened to the three girls. Alex felt sicker than the others, having to listen to what his sister possibly went through. He knew that one of these girls could possibly be his sister, and he hoped one of them was. Of course, he wish she didn't go through what she did, but he also hoped that she wasn't still in that bastard's hands.

"You know," Cristina spoke as the group of five sat eating lunch. "I would've laid odds that Lexie or Kepner would've been first to vomit, not you Alex."

"Hey," April frowned, feeling slightly offended.

"You wouldn't understand," Alex scoffed. He did not want to talk about this.

"What's your deal man?" Jackson wondered. Like yesterday, the doctor was still acting pissed.

Meredith looked at Alex. "You really want to help those girls, don't you?"

Alex didn't mean to voice his next thought. "Considering one of them could possibly be my sister, yes." He didn't realize what he had said until the next question came out.

"Sister?" Cristina went wide eyed. "Wait, the one who recently graduated high school or is this some sister we don't know about?"

"It's none of your business," Alex snapped.

"Relax Alex," April soothed. "We just want to know. Besides, you brought it up."

Alex huffed. "Alright fine. When I was thirteen, that bastard came in and kidnapped my youngest sister on her second birthday. My mom was too scared to do anything, my brother was at his friend's house, and my other sister was napping. I tried to stop him, but I was too small. I've been searching for her since, digging up what I could about the guy who took her. Yesterday would've been her seventeenth birthday."

"And that Baxter guy that hurt those three girls is the same one who kidnapped your sister," Meredith concluded. Alex nodded, losing his appetite. Before anyone could get another word in, Bailey walked over to them.

"Karev, Yang, Grey," she spoke. "I need to speak with the three of you. Now."

Sharing a look, the three residents followed her.

* * *

Bailey entered the girls' room once more, Alex, Meredith, and Cristina waiting in the hallway just outside the door. Bailey had some news for them regarding who they are and something they probably didn't even know about themselves.

"Hello Dr. Bailey," the three greeted. Bailey smiled at them, happy to see them doing better than they did the previous day.

"Afternoon girls," she replied. "Now, I have some news for you regarding your real identities."

"Really?" Haley perked up. "You know who we really are?"

Bailey nodded. "I found your relatives and the ones that were closest are here just outside the door, waiting." The three girls looked out the window to see the other three doctors talking.

"They're doctors here?" Sarah frowned, confused. Bailey nodded again.

"They are," she continued. "They're your siblings and cousins. Now, you would all like to know your real names, right?"

"Please," they agreed.

Bailey opened her folder and looked at the list. She had gotten their real names and information and had written it down so she would remember. "Haley, your real name is Erin Grey. Your half sister is Dr. Meredith Grey, the blonde that's out there."

Haley looked toward where Bailey pointed.

"Sarah, your real name is Tammy Yang," the doctor continued. "You are Dr. Cristina Yang's cousin. Her dad was your dad's brother, and both of your parents had passed away a few years ago. Cristina is the one outside with the dark hair."

Sarah looked to her cousin.

"So that means that guy is my relative?" Amelia looked to Bailey.

She nodded. "Amelia, your real name is Allison Karev. Dr. Alex Karev is your eldest brother. You have another brother who was recently diagnosed with schizophrenia and a sister who's two years older than you. Now, before I bring them in here and explain it to them, can you handle being in the presence of a man, considering how afraid of them you were yesterday?"

"Dr. Bailey," Amelia began. "We were terrified yesterday. We didn't understand what was going on at first. Once we realized we were in a hospital with doctors that would help us, we decided that we would put our fear of men aside until we got out of here because we realized that the guy doctors here are only trying to help us."

Bailey nodded and left the room.

* * *

"What's going on?" Cristina asked as Bailey exited the room. They hadn't been told why they were being brought here, though Alex had a pretty good idea. He had a good feeling that one of the girls was his sister. Meredith and Cristina had no idea why they had to tag along as well. Bailey faced the three of them.

"Karev," she looked to Alex. "You seem to know that one of these girls is your sister. She's in the middle bed." Alex took that as his cue to go in, so he did, entering slowly so he didn't scare them. "Yang," she looked to Cristina. "Your cousin is the one closest to the door."

"My cousin?" Cristina raised an eyebrow. "What cousin? My mom was an only child and I know my dad had a brother, but he never talked about or to him."

"Well that girl is your cousin so go in there and make nice," Bailey ordered. Cristina did as told, shutting the door behind her. Bailey turned to Meredith. "Now I know you have had a lot of trouble handling news about who you're related to, considering you didn't take the news of Lexie being your half sister very well."

"My dad has another kid he never told me about, doesn't he?" Meredith jumped to the conclusion.

Bailey shook her head. "The blonde in there is your half sister, but you don't share the same father. You share the same mother."

"What?" Meredith demanded. She never knew her mother had another child.

"According to what I figured out," Bailey stated. "You weren't told about her because a couple years after she was born and kidnapped, your mother was diagnosed with her Alzheimer's. Now, I hope you at least have the courtesy of at least getting to know her before you kick her to the curb because she is going to need you just like Karev's sister is going to need him and Yang's cousin will need her."

Slowly, trying to let the words process in her brain, Meredith nodded.

* * *

Bailey waited an hour before entering the room again. She saw that everyone was actually getting along, even Meredith and Haley. She figured Alex would easily get along with his sister, since he knew about her. Cristina could've gone either way, but it seemed like she was getting along well. "I see you're all getting along."

"Surprisingly," Cristina spoke. She never knew that her cousin would turn out to be almost a mini version of her with different looks. Meredith and Alex nodded their agreement.

"We even worked out living arrangements," Alex added. It was true. All six of them had discussed it together. Alex planned on getting his own apartment for them to live in whereas Meredith and Cristina would have to confirm their ideas with Derek and Owen, considering they had them to think about as well.

"Well that's good to hear because they're going to need a place to stay," Bailey sighed. She grabbed the charts and looked them over. "Girls, can you tell me which of the men, whether it was Baxter or one of his sons, that raped you about twelve weeks ago?"

The three patients shared a look. "We were only raped once that week on the same day by Baxter. Why?" Amelia asked.

Bailey bit her lip, wishing she didn't have to reveal this to the others. "It appears that all three of you are about twelve weeks pregnant and just entering your second trimester."

Everyone stared at her.

* * *

A/N: Well, the three girls are pregnant and they know they're real identity. Next chapter I will use their real names and the next chapter will probably be either the last or second to last one. This is going to be a short story, as I may have said before.


	4. Chasing Cars

**Just Breathe**

**Chapter 4: Chasing Cars**

_A/N: So here's chapter four. Last time, you found out that the girls were pregnant. Starting in this chapter, I'm going to use the girls' real names. There's going to be a short epilogue after this, so that should go good. I also have a sequel planned, which is going to be a crossover of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice and follows the three girls through their pregnancy. Anyway, what'll happen here?_

_Just to help you:_

_Amelia's real name = Allison Karev_

_Sarah's real name = Tammy Yang_

_Haley's real name = Erin Grey_

_Remember, this is a slightly AU fic and since it is slightly AU, Meredith never screwed up the trial so no one is mad at her and Zola is officially adopted by Meredith and Derek._

_Also, any story of mine that I update today means that it won't get updated again until at least Sunday, mainly because I have finals this week (and my teachers thought it would be fun to give us a test each day) and on Friday into Saturday I am participating in the Relay For Life and they ask us to attempt to pull an all-nighter, which means I won't be getting sleep until Saturday afternoon after my cousin's graduation party. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the updates on any story I update today._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing originally in Grey's Anatomy._

* * *

"Tell me you're joking," Alex pleaded with Bailey as the three residents faced her outside the hall. After learning that the girls were pregnant and already about three months along, the three residents demanded answers. They had all heard the story and they had all been okay with the fact that they had siblings and cousins. Hearing that the girls were pregnant…well, that may have been just a bit much. "Tell me that none of them are pregnant."

"Tests proved it, Karev," Bailey glared at him. She wasn't going to tolerate this. "Now, I know this is all shocking to you and that it's a lot to take on at once, but those girls need you."

"But…"

"I don't care about excuses," Bailey interrupted Meredith. "Whether you like it or not, those girls are your family. You're their only family. They're going to need you to help them. They need people who will care for them, who will help them learn the basics of life because they were deprived of that opportunity as children. Is it their fault this happened to them?"

No one spoke.

"Is it?" the doctor pressed.

The three residents shook their heads. "No."

"That's right," Bailey continued. "Now, you are going to help them because you are their family. You are going to support them in whatever decision they decide to make. You will help them with life choices, with education choices, with whatever they may need help with because they have been deprived of learning those things as children. They don't know what it's like to have a family, to be cared for, to live. It is up to you to help them."

Bailey walked away, leaving the three residents to contemplate what he said.

"I may need a bigger apartment," Cristina huffed.

"That house is gonna be finished soon," Meredith shrugged.

"I gotta find a place to stay," Alex sighed. Then he turned to the girls. "You got other people involved in your cases." He walked off, glad he didn't have to consult with anyone about what was going on.

* * *

Meredith groaned as she realized she was going to have to consult Derek about this. He was her husband, after all. Their new home was being built, they had adopted Zola, and things were going great. Now, Meredith discovered she had a pregnant half sister she had to take care of for a while. The resident spotted her husband sitting behind one of the front desks, looking at something on the computer. "Hey."

Derek looked up and smiled at his wife. "Hey. Anything new?"

"If you consider finding out I have another half sister who just so happens to be pregnant and in need of a place to stay," Meredith sighed. "Then yes, that's something new."

"How'd you discover that?" Derek looked at her.

"Bailey," the resident stated. "She took DNA tests of the girls and surprise, one of them is related to me."

"So you're saying your dad had another kid and never told you?" Derek raised an eyebrow. "Does Lexie know?"

"Does Lexie know what?" the brunette walked over, overhearing her name.

Meredith sighed. "No, surprisingly we share the same _mother._"

"Who?" Lexie demanded, now curious.

"One of those three girls from the Triplet case turns out to be my half sister," Meredith briefly explained. The "Triplet" case is what they were calling the three girls because they were found together, had similar injuries, similar conditions, and everything about them seemed to be in threes. "And if sharing the same mother isn't bad enough, she's a pregnant teen with nowhere to stay."

"Well she can stay with us," Derek shrugged. "There's plenty of room."

"But what about Zola?" Meredith questioned.

Derek chuckled. "We have enough room in your house right now for both of them and we'll definitely have enough room in our new house for them. Who are the other two related to?"

"One is Alex's sister and the other is Cristina's cousin," Meredith sighed. She noted the question on her husband's face. "Alex said he was going to try and get an apartment for him and his sister."

Derek nodded and kissed his wife as Lexie walked away.

* * *

Cristina felt like she would have a hard time convincing Owen to let her cousin move in with them. Cristina didn't like people easily, but after only an hour with her cousin, she knew this was going to work, pregnant or not. They were too much alike and too different to not be relatives. She found Owen staring at the board, seeing what procedures were scheduled for when.

Owen noticed her coming to stand next to him. "Hey. Any news on the Triplet case?"

"How do you feel about taking in a pregnant teen?" Cristina questioned.

"What?" Owen turned to her slightly and blinked. "Cristina, what kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it, Owen," she demanded.

"Well," he thought for a moment. "If it was a relative, I don't see why that isn't a possibility, but…"

"Perfect," Cristina grinned.

Owen looked to her. "What's this about?"

"One of the girls in the Triplet case," Cristina explained. "Bailey ran a few tests and as it turns out, I'm one of the girls' cousin. And wouldn't you know that all three girls happen to be twelve weeks pregnant, each?"

"Really?" Owen raised an eyebrow. "You want to take in your pregnant cousin who you've only just met yesterday and spent an hour getting to know her?"

"Please Owen," the black haired resident begged. Just trust me on this, okay?"

Owen sighed and nodded. Knowing the situation, it was more than likely Meredith was involved as well, and Owen knew it was a bad idea to defy either girl.

* * *

"Can you believe this?" Allison groaned as she fell back into her pillow. The girls had laid in their beds in total silence for a few hours, dwelling over what Bailey had told them and what they had discussed with their relatives. It was just unbelievable for the seventeen year olds to take.

"The fact that our relatives are doctors and we all seemed to have bonded with the real well," Tammy blinked. "Yes, that I can believe."

"The pregnancy thing, though," Erin spoke up. "I can't believe that."

"How could this happen?" Allison grumbled. "I hope that bastard is caught and thrown in jail. Better yet, he should be forced to pay for all our expenses regarding our kids."

"Ally," Erin looked over to her friend, carefully rolling onto her side. They had all decided that they only wanted to be called by their real names for now. "Isn't that a bit much?"

Tammy was the one to defend her friend. "Erin, he knocked us up by raping us. He should be made to pay for our expenses after _all _the trouble he put us through. Wishing for him to be dead would be a bit far, though. No…wishing for him to be killed would be a bit far."

"Point taken," Erin flopped back down. "But what are we going to do? I mean, now that we have lives we can start, what do we do?"

"We're still enrolled in our online school," Ally shrugged. "I mean, we're graduating a year early and we can take college classes online. As far as the babies go, I'm keeping mine. I can't kill anything, and I don't want to give up a piece of me, even if it's also a piece of _him," _she explained, spitting out the final word as if it was infected.

"Same here," Erin nodded. "I don't want to lose the child."

"They're innocent babies," Tammy agreed. "I can't hurt an innocent child. Now the problem is if our siblings agree to it or not."

* * *

"Who the hell blabbed it to the news?" Bailey demanded as she stormed over to the front desk where most of the attendings and a few residents were hanging out. The TV was turned on, and all of them were listening to the report. News casters, photographers, and reporters horded the hospital doors, wanting to get a story.

"None of us did, Dr. Bailey," Callie assured. "We just turned it on to find the news spilling this story," she motioned to the screen.

On it, the story was rolling.

"_Late yesterday afternoon, three missing persons cases came to a close as the three people were finally found after fifteen long years. According to the man who called it in, the three girls were in the possession of none other than Baxter Cutler, who has gotten away with what he did multiple times before. Earlier this morning, he and his three sons were found hiding out and taken into custody. The case will be taken to court where all three girls and at least one of their relatives will be required to attend._

"_The three missing girls have been reported beaten, raped, and hurt bad enough to put them into the hospital, Seattle Grace Mercy West. The condition of the three girls have not been released, but we managed to figure out their names. The victims were Allison Karev, Tammy Yang, and Erin Grey."_

They showed a baby picture of each girl when they read their name.

"_More about the court case and the girls is to come."_

The residents and attendings all looked at each other, most wondering if the girls had any relation to Cristina, Meredith, Lexie, and Alex.

Bailey looked at Cristina, Meredith, and Alex. "You three better get working on the court case for those girls." She walked off to go check up on them.

* * *

"Karev," Arizona caught up to him in the Peds hallway. He was on her service today, and part of being on her service today meant he got to be on his sister's case. He would hardly admit it to anyone, but he loved working with kids. His attitude and demeanor would say otherwise, though. "I'm sorry," she spoke when she caught up to him.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," he muttered, looking over a couple charts.

"So one of those girls is your sister," Arizona nodded, confirming her thought. "Please tell me you're going to help them with the court case."

"She's my sister," Alex shrugged. "Why wouldn't I help? In fact, I'm going to make sure that bastard pays."

"That's a bit strong, isn't it?" the blonde doctor wondered.

Alex turned to look at the attending. "I have been searching for my sister ever since the day that bastard stormed into my house and just walked off with her. I was too small to stop him and my mother, brother, and sister did nothing because they couldn't. I never forgot his face. I spent the past fifteen years searching for her and I finally found her and I can finally get revenge. What he did cannot go unpunished and if he walks away without a jail sentence or anything less than that, then I will not be happy until he is behind bars for good."

Arizona never took her eyes off of him as he said this. She never knew how much he cared for his sister until now.

"Take the rest of the day off," she ordered. "I don't care whether you spend it in the hospital but you are not allowed to work and I will make sure the others know it. You need to calm down and focus on your sister and getting her settled into a new life for now. You can finish up with your current patients, but after that you are not to work until this is straightened out. Do you understand?"

Alex slowly nodded.

* * *

A/N: Up next is the final chapter before the crossover sequel. In the next chapter, the court case begins. Things are going to change.


	5. Breathe

**Just Breathe**

**Chapter 5: Breathe**

_A/N: Final chapter before the sequel! The sequel will not be up for a while. I just want to thank those who took the time to read and review this. Anyway, this chapter is set a couple weeks after the last one, and this is the court case. So what'll happen to the girls? What will the final verdict be? _

_Song is "Breathe (2 am)" by Anna Nalick_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own things originally in the show nor do I own the song._

* * *

**Two a.m. and she  
calls me 'cause  
I'm still awake  
can you help me  
unravel my latest mistake  
I don't love him  
winter just wasn't  
my season**

**Yeah we walk through  
the doors  
so accusing their eyes  
like they have any right  
at all to criticize  
hypocrites  
you're all here  
for the very same  
reason**

A month later, Allison, Tammy, and Erin were released from the hospital. In that time, Alex had found a rather nice apartment for him and his sister, Tammy was given a room in Owen and Cristina's apartment, and room for Erin was made at Meredith and Derek's house. The girls' pregnancy was already showing , considering they were now sixteen weeks along each. Alex was still a bit upset that this was happening to his sister, but he knew he had to grow used to the idea.

Now, the girls, attendings, and residents were getting ready for the trial regarding the girls' case. Allison, Tammy, and Erin were required to be present, as well as their legal guardians. In the month that the girls were cooped up in the hospital, they had befriended the staff and became everyone's little sisters that were always welcome there. A lot of the female residents and attendings ended up starting the girls off by buying them necessary clothes.

At the Karev apartment, Alex was struggling to put on his tie properly as Allison watched from the door, amused. She was all ready and dressed in her best outfit. The others were waiting in the living room, waiting for him to finish up so they could go. Allison was sent to check on her brother. Ever since he had been reunited with his sister, a softer, kinder side of Alex had started to surface. "You do know how to put those on, right?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Of course I do. I'm not an idiot."

"Well, your tie is on backwards," Allison smirked. "How'd you manage that?" Alex looked down at the tie and quickly adjusted it, finally getting it right. He brushed himself off and headed for the bathroom door.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"We're all waiting on you, bro," Allison shrugged. Over the course of the month, the three girls had gotten rather close to their relatives.

* * *

'**Cause you jump  
the track  
we're like cars  
on a cable  
and life's like  
an hourglass  
glued to the table**

**No one can find  
the rewind button girl  
so cradle your head  
in your hands  
and breathe  
just breathe  
whoa breathe  
just breathe**

**May he turned twenty one  
on the base of Fort Bliss  
just today he sat down  
to the flask in his fist  
ain't been sober  
since maybe October  
of last year**

**Here in town  
you can tell he's  
been down for a while  
but my God it's so beautiful  
when the boy smiles  
wanna hold him  
but maybe I'll just  
sing about it**

The trial was about to begin. The three girls were on one side, sitting at a table with their lawyer, the best Meredith, Alex, and Cristina could hire together. On the other side of the room at the other table sat Baxter Cutler, his three sons, and their lawyer, who looked none too pleased to be there. The Seattle Grace doctors sat in the rows behind the girls with Alex glaring daggers at Baxter and his three sons.

"Please rise," the people were instructed. They all stood as the judge entered the room. Cameras flashed. Reporters from news shows, newspapers, and magazines were all present, eager to hear about this case. The judge sat, prompting everyone in the courtroom to do so as well.

After the case was presented, the first witness was called to the stand. Granted, no one actually witnessed the girls being tortured, but in this case, it meant one of the girls or one of the doctors. To get things rolling, Bailey took the stand and the oath.

"Dr. Bailey," the girls' lawyer, Jonathan Williams, began his questioning. "I understand that during their stay at Seattle Grace hospital, these girls were primarily in your care. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is," Bailey nodded. "I was in charge of their case."

"During their stay at the hospital," Jonathan continued. "Did any of the girls speak of what had happened to them in Baxter's care?"

Bailey dug the recorder out of her pocket. "As a matter of fact, they had me record what they told me."

"Would you mind playing it?" Jonathan requested. Bailey looked over to the three girls, who nodded, giving her the okay to play it. Bailey nodded and pressed play. The entire courtroom was dead silent as the conversation from a month ago filled the room. Everyone clearly heard the conversation from the moment Bailey asked Allison if she should be sleeping. Despite having heard the tale before, some of the doctors were feeling queasy as they listened to it again.

When it was finished, Jonathan continued the question. "Was there any proof to match what they said?"

"While running tests," Bailey went on. "We did find traces of rape. Their injuries were consistent with what they described. And if that's not proof enough of them at least being raped, then consider the fact that all three of them are pregnant and the only people they ever had contact with since they were first raped was that man and his sons over there," Bailey pointed at the enemy.

"No further questions," Jonathan smirked. Bailey retook her seat in the crowd, happy she wasn't being questioned further.

* * *

'**Cause you jump  
the track  
we're like cars  
on a cable  
and life's like  
an hourglass  
glued to the table**

**No one can find  
the rewind button boys  
so cradle your head  
in your hands  
and breathe  
just breathe  
whoa breathe**

**There's a light  
at each end of  
this tunnel you shout  
'cause you're just as far in  
as you'll ever be out  
and these mistakes  
you've made  
you'll just make them again  
if you'll only try turning  
around**

**Two a.m. and  
I'm still awake  
writing this song  
if I get it all down  
on paper it's no  
longer inside of me  
threatening the life  
it belongs to**

**And I feel like  
I'm naked in front  
of a crowd  
'cause these words  
are my diary  
screaming out loud  
and I know that you'll  
use them however  
you want to**

'**Cause you jump  
the track  
we're like cars  
on a cable  
and life's like  
an hourglass  
glued to the table**

**No one can find  
the rewind button now  
sing it if you understand  
and breathe  
just breathe  
whoa breathe**

After questions a few more of the residents and attendings and even the girls themselves, the trial was over. The girls had given their honest word and spoke only the truth. Everyone saw how much trouble they had repeating what they had been through. Naturally, Baxter's wealth allowed him to hire the best lawyer possible, and so far, they were doing just as good proving to be innocent. Odds were a bit more in the girls' favor, though. When the trail resumed, the jury wanted a bit more evidence before they made their verdict.

However, before any other witnesses could be called up, a group of people entered the courtroom. The cop that had entered with the group walked straight up to the judge and whispered something into his ear, changing the entire trial. Whispers were traded around the room. One by one, the people in the group that had entered walked up, presenting a file of evidence for something new.

The judge looked out into the courtroom, more specifically to Baxter and his sons. "Mr. Cutler," he began. "Is now not only being charged with kidnapping and rape, but the murders of Samantha Mason, Patricia Gundberg, and Betty Kingman." Gasps of shock filled the room and was quickly replaced with loud whispers. "This case shall resume with the evidence regarding the murders of the three women."

* * *

It seemed like forever until the jury finally had a verdict. The whole courtroom was more nervous than before, especially Allison, Tammy, and Erin. The murder part of the trial had been presented clearly, and Baxter's lawyer was befuddled as to the murder thing. Odds were now more so in the girls' favor as the jury came back out.

The head of the jury stood. "We find the defendant guilty of kidnapping, rape, child abuse, and murder."

"Alright then," the judge nodded. He turned to Baxter and his sons. "As punishment, you are all to spend a life in prison and you will be made to pay for any expenses the babies those girls are carrying up until the child is three years old."

The three girls hugged each other as Baxter and his sons were led out of the room, grumbling threats and nonsense. The doctors in the room cheered, glad that nothing like this could happen again. Alex walked over and hugged his sister, glad she was finally free from the man. Sure he thought that the punishment wasn't enough, but he had to live with it.

Now the biggest challenge had yet to come.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so not the best chapter in the story. The sequel may take a while to get out, but I promise it will come out, picking up where this story left off. So what'd you think? I got other stories to work on now, but hopefully this series will be back soon.


End file.
